ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Deathre
is an that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episodes 43 through 45. Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 55 m *Weight :15,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Dimensional Fireballs: Deathrem's wormhole, from which he travels in, can release fireballs at his command. He points in the direction or to the object he wants the strike, and a fireball will be released from the wormhole above. He can summon multiple fireballs depending on how many "attack" jestures he makes. he can also shoot these fireballs from the "eye" on his face. These fireballs have a homing effect. *Dimensional Travel: Deathrem can travel through different dimensions at will by making a giant, dark wormhole in the sky. He can also use this to go to any place he wants. *Containment Field: Deathrem can trap ships and other objects in a bubble-like containment field. This field of energy can be rendered invisible to the naked eye and become visible when he desires it to be. *Teleport: Deathrem can teleport himself to other locations, as well as different dimensions. He teleports by engulfing his body in a thin, almost purplish/green aura. History Ultraman Mebius One of the last survivors of the Great Ultra War and member of the Four Heavenly Kings that included Alien Mephilas, Yapool, and Grozam , Deathrem was a notorious fiend and most trusted ally of the great Empera! When the four kings set their sights on Earth, Yapool stepped up to play first and lost an enduring battle with Ultraman Mebius. With Yapool destroyed, Deathrem volunteered next and had his own plan: destroy the trust between Ultraman Mebius and humanity. As the GUYS Phoenix Nest returned from the moon, Deathrem encased it in a containment field and sent one lone member, George, back to Earth. Mebius and the rest of humanity believed the team was actually dead, but George revealed a much more horrifying truth. Deathrem would only free his hostage should Mebius be defeated in battle! Appearing in the sky and dropping to the city, the invader began to wreck havoc. Mebius quickly appeared, but he couldn’t attack the fiend. As the hero was thrashed by Deathrem, he revealed to the world the true fate of the Phoenix Nest, and this began to turn the people on Mebius: he’d rather protect GUYS than the civilians. Caught in a conundrum, Mebius began to doubt himself. Leaving the rookie warrior on his own, Deathrem returned to the last three Heavenly Kings to gloat. He soon returned once again to finish off Ultraman Mebius, but the team trapped in the containment field found a way to communicate with the world. As Mebius challenged Deathrem again, they begged the warrior to protect the people and forget about them. Hearing their pleas, Ultraman Mebius attacked the vile alien. With the trust between mankind and the Ultras destroyed, Deathrem was furious and tried to destroy the Phoenix Nest with a storm of energy! As gigantic orbs of energy fell like meteors, Ultraman Jack arrived, saving the ship from the attacks. This allowed Mebius to fully concentrate on Deathrem as his plan fell apart. Struggling and in shock, Deathrem was completely obliterated from a single shot of the gargantuan Mebium Burst and Jack’s mighty Specium Ray! Trivia *Voice actor: Daisuke Gōri. *Deathream was originally going to be named "Genoa." *Although not physically seen, Deathrem is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden Ghost Reverse Deathrem reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. as Deathrem (G) Now in the Monster Graveyard, Deathrem’s soul remained active and soon his body was resurrected. He reunited with Glozam and Mephilas of the Heavenly Kings and Mebius Killer. They then resurrected the galactic swordsman Zamshua and turned him into Mecha-Zamu. They managed to trap Ultraman Hikari and soon Ace and Taro. In order to end their plan to resurrect the biggest of evils, Hikari pretended to join their ranks and demanded Mebius to fetch the Giga Battlenizer. When Mebius returned with the artifact, Hikari revealed his true allegiance was still with his brothers and snatched the staff! The four kings quickly attacked and Deathrem assaulted Ultraman Taro, but his powers were no match for the skilled hero. He was tossed to the side and with a single strike from the Storium Ray, Deathrem was completely obliterated. Trivia *The Deathrem suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Deathrem's battle in this film. *The reason for the (G) in this incarnation of Deathrem is to signify that Deathrem is a ghost in this special. Ultra Zone Deathrem reappears in episode 16 of the series, Ultra Zone. Deathrem appears in a segment "Monster Massage." Ultra Zero Fight Another member of Deathrem's species appears in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight named . He joins forces with Armored Mephilas, a member of Glozam's species, Alien Hipporito and Alien Temperor to create the "Darkness Five". Desuro-gu chara.jpg|Deathrog in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Deathrog as member of Darkness Five Mirror Knight vs Deathrem.jpg|Deathrog vs Mirror Knight Deathrem behind Mirror Knight.jpg|Deathrog sneak attacks Mirror Knight from behind Mirror Knight & Deathrem attack at same time.jpg|Both attack at same time Trivia *Deathrog race does not talk very much, instead he makes moans and grunts. *Unlike Deathrem, Deathrog uses his larger hand to fire a stream of flames instead of directing fire balls from a portal. Category:Aliens Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:The Darkness Five Deathrem Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains